Titanium
by MagicMelodies
Summary: So, you've heard of the Avengers... But have you heard of the Avengers 2.0? No? Well then, you might want to click that icon above that reads 'Titanium' so that you know what I'm talking about! RATED T FOR: Romance, Action, Language, And I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, I have one other story, 'Cold As Ice' If you enjoy this story then you can try my other story as well. This story has been bugging me ever since I saw the Avengers in theater. Loved it so much! Anyway's here is your story. Enjoy!**

**REPORT:**

**ALGONA, IOWA POPULATION: 5,191 SUBJECT: ANNIE RODGERS AGE: 9**

Steve Rodgers, a.k.a Captain Rodgers had settled down with a woman named Cassidy. Cassidy was a preschool teacher and Steve was an at-home dad. He was still trying to get used to the new culture. Annie Rodgers, the daughter, look's average, she has blonde curly hair, big blue eyes, and a smile that made anyone happy. She was the boss at hide-and-go-seek. She's in gymnastics, get's good grades, and has many friends. But she's a little different. For instance, since they were at a county fair, there were many ways SHIELD could deduce that she had 'abilities' Have you ever tried your luck at one of those machines where you hit the hammer on the bell and if the ball hit the top you win the best prize? Let's have our demonstration,

"Daddy!" Annie cried, "Can you win me a goldfish!" Steve laughed at Annie's entusiasm.

"Alright, I'll get you one. You stay right here." Annie nodded as Steve walked to a booth selling goldfish. Agent Hartwright had wanted to step out and take the girl, but Agent Hill stepped up and stopped him from doing so. Annie stepped up to the hammer game. She glanced at her father, standing yard's away, Annie smiled and picked up the hammer. She gripped it, then slammed it down. The ball went through the top. People around Annie gasped and covered their mouth's. The man running the machine blinked.

"Take any of them." Steve decided to show up at the time when he'd seen Agent Hartwright. He hurried over to take her home when he saw Annie holding the hammer and the top spilt open. He quickly grabbed Annie by the waist and ran toward's his car.

"Daddy! I didn't pick a prize yet!"

**REPORT:**

**NOBLE, LOUISIANA POPULATION: 343,828 SUBJECT: Carlotta Barton AGE: 17**

Clint Barton a.k.a and Hawkeye is the father of Carlotta. Natasha Romanoff (Barton) a.k.a Black Widow is the mother. They raised her like no other. Training Carlotta right when she turned 9. Carlotta is like her parent's in many ways. She's an expert gunsman (winning hunting tropheys like no other) and she had the 'eye'. She's an average teenager. Red curly hair past her shoulders, light blue eyes, and was 5'7". In this case she was attacked by 10 of our own men. Natasha and Clint both knew of this. How? We are not entirely sure.

"I know, they are forcing me into more training... No, I can't come over... Sylvia! Are you seriously mad at me!"

Carlotta looked at her phone with an irritated face. Carlotta walked down the boradwalk, heaing to an alley that lead her into her own backyard. This is where are men intercepted her. She showed shocking moves and was armed. Three knives. Right now all of the men are in critical. Carlotta then rushed to her house and begged her family to get out of here. 'She's been attacked by freak's in suits.' Carlotta is currently in her parent's supervision.

**REPORT:**

**MALIBU, CALIFORNIA POPULATION: 13,042 SUBJECT: Tyler Stark AGE: 17**

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts(Stark) are the parents of Tyler Stark. Tony was smart enough to have Tyler as a succesor to Stark Industries, his house, and the title of 'Iron Man'

"Tyler! You ready for a test run!" Tony called out to his sun. Tyler wore a suit of metal, black where the red is and green where the gold is.

"You betcha'. Let's do this!" Tony started up and gestured for Tyler to follow. Tyler hesitated but soon grew the courage and launched up. He gained altitude before he heard his father through a speaker.

"So? How's it goin'? Oh, and don't tell Pepper. She think's it's not done. I saved your a-butt, kid." Tyler laughed.

"Alright, dad. I'm 17. You can talk to me like an adult." Tyler replied.

"Really?" Tony chuckled, "You want the talk?" Tyler remained silent. Agent's have photo's which will be included in the report.

**REPORT:**

**ASASNOL, WEST BENGAL,INDIA POPULATION: UN-KNOWN SUBJECT: Charlie Banner AGE: 10**

Bruce Banner did in fact have an affair with a young woman going by the name of Danielle, they divirced soon after. Danielle left Bruce with Charlie to fend for themmselves. Charlie has aquired the, 'alter ego', of his father. They've named him 'Chance' or 'Hulk'.

"Dad, please, let me go to this party!" Charlie whined, "Angelina is going to be there!" Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose before repling.

"Son, no." Charlie groaned, "We've been over this."

"But, dad!"

"No."

"Ugh! I hate you! You always ruin everything!" Bruce stood up suddenly as Charlie stomped out of the house.

"Charlie!" Bruce stepped outside, "Get back here!" Charlie suddenly screamed and hunched over with a scream. Bruce ran foroword to his son. "Breathe..."

"What's happening to me!" Charlie looked his father in the eyes.

"Please. Breathe, for me. Think calming thoughts..." Charlie obeyed and slowly he calmed down.

"I don't feel so good." The next day there was no trace that Bruce Banner and his son were ever there.

**REPORT:**

**ASGARD POPULATION: UN-KNOWN SUBJECT: Carr AGE: 15**

Thor's son, Carr, has different powers then his father. Gaining them from his 'peasant' mother. He has blonde short hair, blue eyes, well built, and 6'5". He had double blades and was able to bring anything to him with a flick of his wrist. People, food, items, etc. We have no demonstration as we had no way to get to Asgard.

Nick Fury nodded at the information Agent Hymans had gathered. This information would help him in gathering his new team. Thor had actually come to him asking for help. He was now ruler of Asgard and was being attacked by multiple races; Ice Giants, Demons, Un-Dead, and Dark Elves. They had no idea why, or who was leading them. The people of Asgard had joined forces with Giants, Light Elves, and Vanir. All he needed was some help from heroes. Fury knew that the Avengers were capable, but they were getting a lottle rusty. Fury had a feeling about who the leader of this... 'rebellion' was. Loki. But Loki would never have enough power alone. So what if Loki had a son or maybe a daughter?

* * *

**A/N So, how was it. This is the prolouge. Chapter One should be out tommorow. Who knows? I'll work on it. But, anywho, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Now I will definatly try and get Chaptero Uno upo! Haha! I can speak spanish! Yea-yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The main POV will be of Carlotta because I've got something big in mind for her... *que evil laughter* AND, I'm chamnging it to where Annie is 5, because then she can be even cuter!

Carlotta Barton, that's my name, don't wear it out. I like to think that my parent's love me. But, I can't help but think they are disapointed and are holding back from me. Like the fact that they were super freaking heroes. I mean, what parent's leave that detail out? That's why my backpack is packed. I'm running away. Simple as that. I opened my window and jumped down to the alley nearbye. I heard my oarents break open the door and I dashed down the alley, laughing the whole way.

Usually I was a good girl. Following the rules, doing as I'm told, but never something like this. Running away? That was number one on the 'Don't Do This' list. But there's always a start for everything. I turned the street and ran into the chest of a man. In a suit. Suit's! Why are everyone wearing suit's! I looked up at the man and internally groaned as he flashed a badge reading, S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Your a tough one aren't ya? I'm Agent Hymans. I work for, Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division. Or SHEILD." He smiled cheekily, "Your parent's were-"

"Heroes. I know. They just told me." I crossed my arms and stared Hymnas up and down.

"Carlotta Barton... You don't look very tough, but It's been proven that a 5 year old is stronger than me." I laughed but trailed off when I saw how serious he was. He wasn't kidding? A 5 year old?

"What do you need? 'Cause I'm kinda running aw-"

"There you are!" I turned around and slowly began backing up, only to run into Hymans back.

"Shit..."

"Language." Hymans frowned down at me.

"Please, Carlotta. We know your mad. I would be too. But, please. Your helping people if you cooperate." My mom said.

"Mom... Why didn't you tell me?" My mom sighed at the question.

"We... retired. I guess. We wanted you to have a normal life, but we also knew that this would happen some day." My dad stated.

"So you trained me...?" I rolled my eyes and shifted my wait to one foot. "How is that 'normal'." They laughed.

"I know- We know and we are so sorry we hid this all from you." My mom said.

"Forgive us?" Dad asked with his arms spread out for a hug. I rolled my eyes but hugged them anyways.

"Yes..." I said.

"So, we have a deal. You'll come for Avengers Initiative 2?" Hymans asked. He held a hand out to shake. I hesitated. This would change my entire life. Granted not much happened anyways. My friend was upset with me for 'training'. Screw it.

"Deal." I shook his hand and he smiled.

"Welcome to the team ." He said. He gestured us to a black SUV.

"One condition, don't call me . I'm not old yet." I stepped in after Hymans. He chuckled as my parents went to get some thing's together for the trip to- wherever we were going.

"We're heading to the helicarrier. You'll love it." Hymans said.

"Are you a mind reader? I was just gonna ask." He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Your gonna get on Fury's nerves girl."

We finally got off of a helicopter and stepped out onto pavement. I looked around.

"Where's the helicarrier?" I asked. Mom laughed.

"We're on it." Hymans stated. I grabbed my backpack and breathed out the word, 'cool'. Hymans led us into the helicarrier and down several hallways. All of them white and the same.

"I am so gonna get lost here..." I muttered. Hymans smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll figure it out." He stopped in front of a room, "This is your parent's room. Meet us at the bridge." He adressed my parents. I took my suitcase and followed after Hymans.

"So, I get my own room?" I asked.

"Yes. It's near the rest of your team."

"My team?" No other person was mentioned except for a 5 year old kid.

"Yes, the information is in your room. I'll help you unpack, debrief you, then take you to the bridge."

"I don't have any briefs for you to 'de-brief'." I stated, "How is this gonna work?"

"Oh, very funny. You'll be dead by tommorow."

"How many kid's with problems have you told that too?" I stated. Hymans grew quiet.

"Only you." He muttered. I laughed.

"You are so fun to tease."

"Deja vu. I swear..." He muttered under his breath. "Here! Room 124A." He opened the door with a key card and helped me unpack. He debriefed me on the other 'heroes' on the team; Annie Rodgers, 5, super strong, daughter of Captain America. Tyler Stark, 17, Iron Man 2.0, son of the Tony Stark of Stark Industries. Charlie Banner, 10, has an alter-ego that's big and green, son of Banner a.k.a. the Hulk. Last, but not least, Carr, 17, double blades and able to bring anything to him, son of Thor or God of Lightning. I felt my stomach drop. This was a team. We were a bunch of misfit's that didn't know each other. Were we meant to get along? Work together?

"Come on." Hymans said behind me. "We need to get to the bridge." I nodded and followed suit.

"Ah, so this is the famous Carlotta Barton." I started at the black man before me.

"I didn't know I was famous." I said and tilted my head to the side, "But yes, I'm Carlotta."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Director Nick Fury." I nodded.

"Is this the one you said would kill me?" I asked Hymans. He turned red.

"I don't know where she got that, sir." Hymans quickly said. Fury rolled his eyes... eye.

"Just sit down." Fury rubbed his face with one hand as I sat down. I looked at the two people sitting at the table. One was a little girl with blonde hair and the other was a boy with curly brown hair.

"These are 2 of the 5 members of The Avengers 2.0. Annie Rodgers," The little girl waved, "and Charlie Banner." The boy gave a small smile. I smiled to them both.

"Carlotta Barton is the 3rd person to arrive. Thor will be here tommorow with Carr and I have no clue when Stark will show up." Fury sighed. "Your mission, I suppose is what you want to know." Fury looked at us each in turn. Annie's hand shot into the air. Fury nodded at her.

"When do we get names?" I tried not to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Already got mine..." Charlie said.

"What? Awesome? Cutie?" I asked. Charlie turned scarlett as I put my feet up on the table. My black mid-calf boots sitting there in all it's glory. I smirked.

"Later. Now, Thor is not from this world. He's from Asgard." Annie's hand shot up again, Fury sighed. "What is it?"

"Can mine be Princess? That's what my daddy calls me." She said. Fury groaned.

"Yes. Fine. Now listen. Asgard is being attacked. Here." He tossed three files onto the table. I picked one up as Charlie brushed his hand across mine, he turned scarlett. I grinned at how cute this guy was. 10. Too young for me. But if I was younger, than maybe. I opened the folder and started to read.

"So, Thor is asking for help on an alien war. In Asgard." I said slowly once I was done reading, "How do we get there?"

"Thor says he has it taken care of." Fury said, "Something about a bifrost."

"Great. You don't even know what were doing." I groaned, "This team is great!"

"I agree with Carlotta. If we can't go on this... bifrost thing. Then what's our a Plan B?"

"Run? Scream?" I suggested.

"Princesses don't scream..." Annie interjected.

"What do you suggest?" Charlie asked. Annie put a finger to her chin.

"We can ride pegasi to Asgard!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her serious expression. Fury sat down in his chair and groaned into his hands.

"O.k. We'll ride pegasi." Charlie stated. "That's Plan B." I rolled my eyes. If we were superheros. I wanted to see the villain.

Annie spun in the chair as we waited for our lunch. We had ordered the most obnoxious things. I'd ordered 'shrimp fresh off the barby'. Charlie was a bit nicer and ordered a simple burger. Annie however, couldn't choose, so she made me pick for her. I hope she likes smiley face pancakes. I gasped when a plate of shrimp was set in front of me.

"You actually have shrimp?" The cook nodded and then walked away. Annie smiled at the pancakes while muttering, 'You shall be named Sammie.' I looked at Charlie, "I don't even like shrimp."

"Well, that's too bad. It looks fresh..." He poked it with a fork, "Yup, it's dead." I groaned and my head fell to the table.

"Sorry, we're late. We had some problems with the suits." I looked up to see two men. One that was obviously the adult and the other must've been his son, Tyler.

"Nice of you to join us." Fury snapped, "Just because you've got tons of money, Stark, does not mean you can be late." I looked Tyler up and down before deducing that he was not my type. Tyler noticed my gaze and smirked with a wink. I scoffed and turned back to my shrimp.

"I hate shrimp..." I growled. Charlie laughed.

"Then why'd you get them?" Annie asked. I shot a look at her.

"I was trying to see if they'd actually give me some shrimp!" I defended. In the corner of my eye I saw Tyler sit down.

"Well, you got it." He stated. "I'm Tyler Stark. My dad owns Stark Industries." He held out a hand to shake.

"Carlotta Barton." I shook his hand quickly to be polite, "Your last name is Stark. I could've figured out that your dad owns Stark Industries. No need to show off." I grumbled.

"She's a lot nicer than you think. I'm Charlie Banner." Charlie shook Tyler's hand.

"I'm Annie!" Annie cried. Tyler laughed.

"Annie, huh? Isn't that a read-head that sing's?" Tyler asked, "Your o.k, though. Your no red-head. You've got a soul." I snorted.

"She has no idea what that means. She's 5." I stated.

"Shhh!" Tyler put a finger to my lips. I stared corss-eyed at his finger. Annie giggled.

"Your eyes were all weird." I smiled at her.

"His fault." Tyler put a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"We just met and your already insulting me!" He cried.

"Grow up." I retorted. Tyler just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Why do I have to carry Annie?" Tyler asked as we made our way to our rooms for a well deserved night's rest. Annie had fallen asleep a few hours after lunch.

"Your a guy, and your the oldest guy." I replied. Charlie opened Annie's door and we walked into her room. Charlie pulled down the blanket and I motioned for Tyler to set her down. He put her down, and I pulled the blanket up to her chin. I turned on a small night light and we started our way out when Annie grabbed my hand.

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked quietly. I looked at Tyler and Charlie, they shrugged.

"Sure, Princess." I said. I squatted down onto the floor beside the bed. I started out softly and from memory,

"A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday. Your rainbo will come smiling thru, No matter how your heart is grieving. If you keep on believing. The dream that you wish will come true."

We walked out quietly. I was nervous on what they would say about my singing. Was it really lame or was I bad?

"How'd you do that?" Tyler asked suddenly. I looked up at him.

"Babysitting." I replied, he shook his head.

"I should've guessed." Tyler nodded at us both, "Goodnight you two." He entered his room.

"Goodnight." Me and Charlie replied. I entered my plain white room with blue carpeting. I slipped into a tank top and some short shorts and brushed my teeth. I set my alarm clock and then slipped into my bed. I smiled as I thought of what that day had brought. New friends, a job, and other people that were special. I felt at home. Maybe that was why I took the deal.

A/N O.k. Can I get a 'woop woop!' for Annie? Please? No? Oh well. I think she was super cute in this chapter. And this was super-dee-duper fun to write! So, review please! Thanks you! 


End file.
